Große Rad Kosmologie
Das Große Rad ist das Kosmologie Modell, in welchem die Welt von Toril während der ersten und zweiten Ausgabe von Advanced Dungeons & Dragons existierte, obwohl der eigentliche Begriff "Großes Rad" eigentlich gar nicht bis zum Erscheinen der 3. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und dem Manual of the Planes für den ganzen Kosmos genutzt wurde. In 2. Edition wurde der Begriff "Großes Rad" oder "Großer Ring" eigentlich nur benutzt um die Äußeren Ebenen zu beschreiben. In der Kosmologie im Ganzem, benötigte man keine konkreten Bezeichnungen außer von "den Ebenen" und "dem Multiversum" zu sprechen, da es keine nennenswerten Alternativen für die Begrifflichkeiten im AD&D-Spiel gab. Ed Greenwood schuf das Faerûnische Pantheon in dem er Gottheiten aus dem Buch Deities & Demigods der 1. Edition, teilweise umbenannte oder sie modifizierte, mit dem Ziel, am Ende jeder Gottheit eine der Äußeren Ebenen oder einer äußere planare Schicht zu geordnet zu haben, das Ergebins wird bis heute als die Große Rad Kosmologie bezeichnet. In dieser Hinsicht wurde das Faerûnische Pantheon, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf das "Große Rad" zu erschaffen, entwickelt. Wie in der ersten und zweiten Edition beschrieben, war das Große Rad ein komplexer, vergleichsweise weltoffener Kosmos, an dem die Götter der viele Welten und Pantheons sich vermischten, in der sich der Glaube und die Blutlinien in einer Ansammlung von Äußeren Ebenen mit überwiegend durch die polaren Kräfte des Gesetzes, Chaos, Gut und Böse wiederspiegelte. So kam es, dass Lliira und die griechische Göttin Hekate sich über die Liebe zum sumerischen Gott Enki stritten, oder dazu, dass man die Arbeit an einem Lustschloss durch die aztekischen Götter Xochipilli und Tlazoteotl betrieb. Das stammte alles aus der 1. Edition, lange vor der Veröffentlichung des Planescape-Settings im Jahr 1994. Auf den göttlichen Gefilden bemerkte man eine Reihe von Allianzen zwischen den Göttern aus Toril und denen der anderen Welten, zum Beispiel zwischen der ursprünglichen Mystra und Wee Jas aus Oerth. Im Roman Tymora's Luck, endet ein Plot mit einem Gott von Toril damit das Götter aus Krynn involviert wurden. In der 3. Edition wurde die Kosmologie der Vergessene Reiche rückwirkend angepasst und die Weltenbaum Kosmologie ersetzte die Große Rad Kosmologie. Es erfolgte keine regeltechnische Erklärung für die Veränderungen, die viele der Reiche der Götter verschob um sie in Pantheons oder Themengebiete zu gruppieren anstelle sie nach Gesinnung zu ordnen. Dennoch fanden viele der Ebenen die man aus dem Großem Rad kannte in den offiziellen Produkten weiter Erwähnung. Zum Beispiel, im Opfer der Witwe erzählt Cavatina, dass Vhaerauns Reich in Carceri (Tarterus) und Eilistraee in Svartalfheim liegt. Und im Spieler-Handbuch Faerûn werden die Begriffe Innere- und Äußere Ebenen immer noch verwendet, auch wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr als konzentrische Sphären gedacht sind. Grundstruktur Konkrete Details der Großen Rad Kosmologie wurden durch die unterschiedlichsten Erweiterungen im Laufe der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Edition des Spiels verändert, wie es ein wenig bei den Beschreibungen der zweiten Edition bei den konzentrischen Sphären passierte. Im Zentrum lag die Primäre Materielle Ebene (Die erdähnlichen alternativ Welten), welche jeweils von einer Ätherischen Ebene (Nebelartiges Reich aus Ur-Materie) umgeben wurde. Außerhalb der Primären und den Ätherischen, lagen die Inneren Ebenen, auch Elementarebenen genannt, die ihre eigene Struktur basierend auf eine Spähe besaßen. Danach folgte die Astralebene, welche die Primären Materielle Ebene mit allen anderen Ebenen verband (Und die Ätherische Ebene umgehend) und auch die letzen Sphären, die Äußeren Ebenen. Die Äußeren Ebenen, auch als die Ebenen der Macht bezeichnet, waren 16 Ebenen die ringförmig angelegt waren (Das Große Rad) und sich hauptsächlich über ihre Gesinnung definierten und von einer 17. neutralen Ebene, der Konkordanten Opposition umgeben wurde. Die Inneren Ebenen bestanden aus den 6 Haupt-Elementarebenen (Erde, Feuer, Luft, Wasser, Negative Energie, Positive Energie), den 4 Para-Elementaren Ebenen (Rauch, Magma, Schlamm und Eis) und den 8 Quasi-Elementaren Ebenen (Blitz, Strahlung, Mineralien, Rauch, Vakuum, Asche, Dampf und Salz). Man konnte sie sich als Ebenen an der Oberfläche einer Kugel die mit positver Energie am Nordpol, mit negativer Energie am Südpol und Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft am Äquator in gleichen Abständen zu einander vorstellen. Die Para-Elementaren Ebenen konnte man zwischen den Verbinungen von Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft finden (Magma lag beispiesweise zwischen Feuer und Erde). Vier der Quasi-Elementaren Ebenen wurden zwischen den Verbinungen der Positiven Energieebene und den vier Elementen gefunden werden (Dampf lag beispielsweise zwischen der Positiven Energieebene und Wasser). Die anderen vier Quasi-Elementaren Ebenen konnte man wiederum zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und den vier Elementen ausmachen (Vakuum lag beispielsweise zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und Luft). Die inneren Ebenen wurden von den Ätherischen Ebenen umgeben, welche sie wiederum mit der Primären Materiellen Ebene verbanden. Halbebenen waren, in der 2. Edition, Ebenen von begrenzter Größe innerhalb einer Ätherischen Ebene. Möglicherweise waren sie Schöpfungen von extrem mächtigen Zauberern, Technologien, oder Halbgöttern haben oder entstand möglicherweise indem große Klumpen von Ur-Materie anfingen sich von der Ätherischen Ebene zu entfernten und sich schlussendlich von ihre trennten. Halbebenen konnten in sich selbst zusammenbrechen, sich wieder mit ihrer Mutterebene, der Ätherischen, vereinigen oder mit einer Inneren Ebene oder der Primärebene verschmelzen. Jede Halbebene hatte seine eigenen Regeln bezüglich der Schwerkraft, Sicht, Magie und den materiellen Gegebenheiten. Die Primäre Materielle Ebene berührte sowohl die Astralebene als auch ihre Ätherische Ebene, obwohl sich diese Ebenen in der 2. Auflage der Kosmologie nicht mehr untereinander berührten. 1994 wurde das Planescape-Setting veröffentlicht und veränderte die alternativen Primären Materiellen Ebenen zu einer einzigen Ebene, die aus den unzähligen Kristallkugeln des Spelljammer-Settings bestand, Kugeln die mit Sternen befleckt waren, die alle selbst ein eigenes Planetensystem enthielten. Die Kristallkugeln enthielten Realmspace, der das Vergessene Reiche-/Forgotten Realms-Setting beinhaltete; Greyspace, welcher das Greyhawk-Setting beinhaltete und Krynnspace, der das Dragonlanze-Setting enthielt. Die Kugeln wurden vom Phlogiston, einem vielfarbigen Chaos das über der Macht aller Götter stand, umgeben. Ätherische Ebenen In der Großen Rad Kosmologie hatte jede Primäre Materielle Ebene seine eigene Ätherische Ebene, in der nichts fest war, darunter Lebewesen, ihre Besitztümer, Waffen und Rüstungen. Alles Metall wurde ätherischen Metall, Fleisch wurde zu ätherischen Fleisch, Stein ätherischer Stein etc. Die Ätherische Ebene berührte die Primärebene an allen Stellen und band sie an die inneren Ebenen, die Verbindungen waren aber keine abrupten Übergänge wie zur / von der Astralebene, sondern ein stufenartiger Prozess in den man als das Grenzätherische bezeichnete. Wenn man die Ätherische Ebene wie ein Ozean betrachten würde, könnte eine Person in der Grenzätherischen in der Brandung am Ufer stehen, unsichtbar für diejenigen auf dem Land, aber in der Lage, sie und ihre Umwelt schemenhaft zu sehen betrachten. Man könnte an der Küste entlang reisen sich in der Brandung weiter aufhalten, einen Schritt zurück an jeder anderer Stelle am Land unternehmen, oder sich weg von der Küste in Richtung des Tiefätherischen zu bewegen. Ein dampfförmiger Schleier markierte den Übergang zwischen dem Grenzätherischen und den Tiefätherischen wobei jede Ebene ihre eigene Farbe hatte. Nachdem man das Tiefätherischen Durchlaufen hatte erreichte und den Schleier mit der Richtigen Farbe erreicht, trat man in das Grenzätherische der Zielebene ein. Durch den Einsatz von Magie (oder durch natürliche Fähigkeiten von Kreaturen von den man annimmt sie besäßen solche Fähigkeiten, wie Phasenspinnen) konnte man in das Ätherische abdriften und wie gewollt reisen. De Anziehungskräfte gab ein Gefühl von oben und unten, die Bewegung in jede Richtung war ebenso einfach und losgelassene Objekte verblieben im Schwebezustand . Die wirbelnde Ur-Materie oberhalb der Ätherischen Ebene könnte verwendet werden, um Halbebenen entstehen zu lassen, entweder durch natürliche Schwankungen ausgelöst oder durch den Eingriff von mächtigen Wesen. Die bekanntesten Halbebenen waren zu dieser Zeit die Halbebene der Schatten, die Halbebene der Zeit, die Halbebene des Elektro-Magnetismus und der vielleicht legendären die Halbebene der Gefangenschaft. Astrale Ebenen Die Astralebene wurde als unendliches Nichts, das nur von kleinen Inseln aus Materie, die von ihrer ursprünglichen Ebenen abgebrochen war und gelegentlichen Spalten von astralen Leitungen (so genannte Wurmlöcher oder Portale aus denen Wasser aus einem stürmischem Meer gespien wurde) unterbrochen wurde beschrieben. Die Astralebene verband die verschiedensten Primärebenen miteinander aber verband sie auch mit den ersten Schichten aller Äußeren Ebenen. Das Reisen in die Astralebene wurde in der Regel durch Zauber, Psionik, Gegenstände oder dem Farben Pool möglich gemacht und lies den physischen Körper zurück, während das astrale Selbst zum eigentlich Ziel reiste. Während dieses Transits, verband ein nahezu unzerstörbar Silberschnur, das eigene astrale Selbst mit dem physischen Körper. Wenn man auf einer anderen Ebene ankam, entstand einer neuer physischer Körper der aus den lokalen Materialien geformt wurde. Wurmlöcher verlinkten bestimmte Orten in den äußeren Ebenen miteinander, aber auch zu festen Standorten in den Primärebenen - diese Art des Transports ging vielleicht schneller, war aber wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher, da der physische Körper direkt zu einem Ende geschickt wurde, der Körper so direkt der Umwelt ausgesetzt wurde und unklar war ob der Zielort bewacht wurde. Äußere Ebenen thumb|Das Große Rad und die Äußeren Ebenen|right|350px Die Äußeren Ebenen wurden der Gesinnung entsprechend organisiert, was man an dem Rad mit seinen Speichen, die strahlenförmig von der Mitte der wahren Neutralität angesiedelt waren, erkennen konnte. In der Abbildung rechts, sin die Ebenen die mit Gut assoziiert (manchmal auch als die oberen Ebenen bezeichnet) werden oberhalb der Linie, vom Nirvana bis zum Limbus, und die Böse-assoziierten Ebenen (manchmal auch als die unteren Ebenen beschrieben) verliefen unter der Linie. Ebenen mit die mit Gesetz verbunden waren, befanden sich auf der linken Seite der Linie, vom Elysium zum Hades, und Ebenen auf der rechten waren dem Chaos verbunden. Viele der Äußeren Ebenen wurden in Schichten - unzähligen Subregionen, die sich metaphysisch mit den anderen Schichten der Ebene überlappten. ;Acheron :Acheron war zwischen Rechtschaffen Böse und Rechtschaffen Neutral ausgerichtet und war ein Ort in der Armeen der Äußeren Ebenen Schlachten nach dem Tode durchführten. Die vier Schichten (Avalas, Thuldanin, Tintibulus und Ocanthus) bestand aus jeweils großen Blöcken aus hartem Eisen-ähnliche Material in der Größe der Länder, die durch Luft driftete, sich wieder vereinte und für eine gewisse Zeit wieder trennte. Während sich die Blöcke berührten, konnten sich die Wesen von einem Block zum nächsten bewegen. Die Schwerkraft zog in Richtung der Mitte eines jeden Blocks. Siehe den Hauptartikel der Beschreibungen zu den Schichten von Acheron und den wenigen, die dort lebten oder dort es besuchten. ;Der Abgrund :Der Abgrund war eine der chaotisch böse Ebene und die Heimat der Dämonen und einer scheinbar unbegrenzten Anzahl von anderen üblen Monstrositäten. Je stärker versucht wurde die Schwächen zu beherrschen, umso stärker verschworen sich die Schwächeren um die Stärkeren zu stürzen. Der Abgrund hatte schätzungsweise 666 Schichten, aber es konnten tatsächlich eine unendliche Anzahl davon haben. Die erste Schicht wurde Pazunia (nach Pazuzu benannt, der am häufigsten hier zu finden ist) oder der Ebene der unendlichen Portale, oder der Palast der 1.001 Kämmern genannt. Es war ein unfruchtbares Land von staubigen Wüsten die von der einer roten Sonne versengt waren. ;Arkadia :Arkadia war zwischen Rechtschaffen Neutral und Rechtschaffen Gut angesiedelt und für seine Bäume bekannt. Die Bäume in Arkadia wuchsen in gepflegten Wäldern und reglementierten Obstgärten. Die Rinde war entweder Kupfer, Gold, Silber oder Eisen und die nie fallenden Blätter reichten von dunkelgrün bis feuerrot. Die Früchte dieser Bäume hatten magische Eigenschaften die wie magische Tränke wirkten wenn man sie aß. Arkadia hatte drei Schichten, Abellio, Buxenus, und eine dritte Schicht, von der aber nur sehr wenig bekannt war, einschließlich des Namens. ;Elysium :Elysium war eine Neutral Gute Ebene. Der weite, langsam fließende, zumeist befahrbare Fluss Okeanus, strömte durch alle vier Schichten (von Thalasia, Belierin, Eronia und Amoria) und dann zu den Fröhlichen Jagdgründen. Die meisten Behausung lagen entlang der fruchtbaren Ufern des Flusses, sickerten aber immer weiter davon weg. Isis, Ishtar, und Enlil nannten Elysium ihre Heimat. ;Die Frohen Jagdgründe :Außenstehende nannten es die Frohen Jagdgründe, aber das natürlich Wildleben, das meiste davon in der Lage zu sprechen, nannte es die Bestienländer und wurde nicht wirklich gejagt. Diese Ebene repräsentierte ideale des |neutral gutem bis hin zum chaotisch gutem. Jede der drei Schichten (Krigala, Brux und Karasuthra) war groß und dicht bewaldet , beinhaltete aber Lebensrum für alle Kreaturen: Mammuts, Vögel, Fische, Reptilien, Insekten, Wirbellose und deren gigantischen Vertreter. Skerrit der Zentauren -Gott war ebenso wie die Bestienfürsten hier beheimatet. ;Gehenna :Diese Ebene lag zwischen Neutral Böse und Rechtschaffen Böse in der Gesinnung. Jede der vier Schichten (Khalas, Chamada, Mungoth und Krangath) war mit Bergen und rauchigen, brennenden Vulkanen ohne Stamm und Gipfel durchzogen - alles war auf oder in den Seiten dieser Berge gefurcht und die Anziehungskraft war verhielt sich bei einem 45°-Winkel wie bei gerader Bodenlage. Tiefere Schichten waren weniger warm und besaßen weniger vulkanische Aktivität bis man zu Krangath kam, welches weder natürliches Licht oder Hitze aufzeigte. ;Gladsheim :Gladsheim was between chaotic good and chaotic neutral in alignment and was the home of the Norse pantheon (of which Tyr was a member) which, despite a tendency to chaotic behavior, effectively seized control of the uppermost of the three layers. Their realm gives the first layer its name, Asgard, followed by Muspelheim and Nidavellir. Like Mount Olympus in Olympus, the main feature of this plane is Yggdrasil, the "World Ash", a tree that has roots and branches in the Prime Material Planes where the Norse gods are recognized as well as Niflheim in Hades. Forgotten Realms deities that made their home here were Selûne, Sharess (in her aspect as Bast), Marthammor Duin, and Eilistraee. See the main article for more information on Gladsheim. ;Hades :Hades, also known as the Gray Waste, was the plane of neutral evil, home of the daemons. The three layers of Hades were Oinos, Niflheim, and Pluton. Pluton is sometimes mistakenly referred to as Hades. The layers of Hades were called glooms for good reason; they were realms devoid of emotion, hope, and peace—grey land and grey sky throughout, with no sun, moon or seasons to break the monotony. Here Anthraxus ruled in his mighty fortress, the Khin-Oin. See the main article for descriptions of the glooms and their denizens. ;Die Konkordante Opposition :Concordant Opposition, also called the Friendly Opposition, the Outlands, Godsland, and simply the Land, was the plane of true neutrality. Divine realms on this plane included the Caverns of Thought, Ilsensine's realm; the Court of Light, Shekinester's realm; Dwarven Mountain, which was the realm of Dumathoin, Vergadain, and Dugmaren Brightmantle; Annam's Hidden Realm, Semuanya's Bog, Sheela Peryroyl's Flowering Hill, Thoth's Estate, Oghma's House of Knowledge, Silvanus's realm of Summeroak, Gond's realm of Wonderhome, and Ubtao's Labyrinth of Life. ;Der Limbus :Limbo was the plane of chaotic neutral, home of the Githzerai and the Slaad. This plane was supreme chaos: a twisting, quicksilver place filled with bits and pieces of rocks, trees, the four elements, entire landscapes, strong winds, and random pockets of liquid, solid, or gas. Intelligent beings could subjugate the environment around them, causing the chaos to settle into forms of his or her desire. It was believed Limbo had five layers but they were all generally the same. Leira, Tempus, and Fenmarel Mestarine made their home here. ;Die Neun Höllen :The Nine Hells, also known as Baator was the plane of lawful evil, home of the devils. The nine layers were: Avernus, Dis, Minauros, Phlegethos, Stygia, Malbolge, Maladomini, Cania (spelling changed in newer source), and Nessus, and each extended infinitely in all directions and had its own physical laws and properties of matter. The barriers between layers connected the lowest points of the upper layer with points very high above the surface of the next lower layer, regardless if there was a structure (like a mountain or tall tower) there or not. Some infamous and powerful beings made their home in Baator, such as Asmodeus, Mephistopheles, Baalzebul, Belial, Mammon, and Tiamat. See the main article for descriptions of the Nine Hells. ;Nirvana :Nirvana war eine rechtschaffen neutral Ebene. Sie bestand aus nur einer Schicht, wo alles in perfekter Harmonie zueinander stand: zu gleichen Teilen Licht und Dunkel, Wärme und Kälte, und gleiche Anteile der vier bekannten Elementen. Die gesamte Ebene war mit in sich greifenden synchron drehenden Rädern gefüllt und maß in etwa 1.600 km im Durchmesser. Jede Schreibe hatte ihre eigene Schwerkraft, und drehte sich um einen kugelartigen Kern, so dass die Oberfläche des Rades bewohnt werden konnte. Auf dieser Ebene befand sich Helms Reich Immerwache, Psilofyrs Reich Mykelia, Amaunator hielt sich in der Ewigen Sonne auf, und Hoar im Hof des Untergangs. Dennoch fanden viele der Ebenen die man aus dem Großem Rad kannte in den offiziellen Produkten weiter Erwähnung. Zum Beispiel, im Opfer der Witwe erzählt Cavatina, dass Vhaerauns Reich in Carceri (Tarterus) und Eilistraee in Svartalfheim liegt. Und im Spieler-Handbuch Faerûn werden die Begriffe Innere- und Äußere Ebenen immer noch verwendet, obwohl die für die konzentrische Sphären nicht weiter von Belang sind. ;Olympus/Arvandor :Occasionally called Arborea, Olympus/Arvandor was the plane of chaotic good, home of both the Greek and Elvish pantheons. The two realms coexisted on the topmost layer of the plane at the pinnacle of their respective realms. The main feature is Mount Olympus, a huge mountain that linked the Greek part of the plane with the Prime Material Planes where they were strongest. This astral landmark also extended to at least one layer each of Gehenna, Hades, and Tarterus. This plane's three layers were called, in Greek/Elvish, Olympus/Arvandor, Ossa/Aquallor, and Pelion/Mithardir. Tucked away in a corner (so to speak) was the realm of Nephthys. See the main article for more information about this fascinating plane. ;Pandemonium :Pandemonium was the plane between chaotic neutral and chaotic evil in alignment and had no native inhabitants but many that were either immigrants, exiles, marooned, or prisoners. The entire plane was made of passages and caverns seemingly carved from solid rock by the constant howling wind and wind-driven rivers. Demons and quasits lived or hid here and shadow demons were plentiful. Talos made his home here, and temporary visitors included Loki from Gladsheim and Loviatar of Gehenna. See the main page for more details on Pandemonium and its four known layers: Pandesmos, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Agathion. ;Die Sieben Himmel :Seven Heavens, also called the Seven Mountains of Goodness and Law, was the plane of lawful good alignment, home of the Archons. Its seven layers (Lunia, Mecuria, Venya, Solania, Mertion, Jovar, and Chronias) were joined in such a manner that traveling deeper into the plane became an ascending journey, up mountain after mountain for example. Each layer glowed with its own color of soft light and each was unique in terrain. The Seven Heavens were the home of Bahamut, Yondalla, and Moradin Dwarffather. See the main article for information on the seven layers and their denizens. ;Tarterus :The plane of Tarterus was located midway between chaotic evil and neutral evil in alignment. Each known layer of Tarterus is described as a chain of glowing scarlet orbs stretching into infinity. Each orb of the top layer is the size of a Prime Material world and the orbs get smaller with each successive layer. The orbs of the "inner" layers can be imagined as nesting within the orbs of the "outer" layers like Matryoshka dolls. See the main article for descriptions of the known layers of Tarterus. The Companions of the Hall visited this plane in the novel The Halfling's Gem. ;Das Zwillingsparadies :The Twin Paradises were between lawful good and neutral good in alignment. The two layers (Shurrock and Dothion) were described as hanging upside down from each other about 20 miles (32 km) apart (from sea level to sea level), sharing the same sky. Gravity was normal for each layer but in opposite directions. The Twin Paradises were the home of Garl Glittergold, Baervan Wildwanderer, Segojan Earthcaller, and Flandal Steelskin of the gnomish pantheon. See the main article for descriptions of each layer. Innere Ebenen Die vier Elementarebenen, Erde, Feuer, Luft und Wasser, sowie die beiden Energieebenen, Negative Energie und Positive Energie, bezeichnete man als die sechs großen inneren Ebenen. Zwischen jedem Paar der zu sich benachbarten Elementarebenen befand sich eine Para-Elementarebene. Die acht Quasi-Elementarebenen wiederum waren zwischen den vier Elementarebenen und den beiden Energieebenen zu finden. Die vier Para- und acht Quasi-Elementarebenen ergaben zusammen die zwölf kleinen Inneren Ebenen, was in der Gesamtheit zu einer Anzahl von achtzehn Inneren Ebenen führte. Jeder Ebene wurde primär aus einer Art von Materie gebildet, jedoch konnten sich auch Anteile anderer innerer Ebenen darin wiederfinden (oder wurden von mächtigen Kräften in sie gebracht). Eines was alle innere Ebenen gemeinsam hatten, war die Tatsache, dass sie für fast alle Lebensformen feindlich ausgestattet waren, insbesondere denen aus der Primären Materiellen Ebene. ;Elementarebene der Luft :This plane was the most hospitable to beings from the Primes because the substance of the plane was breathable and travel was fairly easy. The whole plane looked like the bluest sky on a summer day with only the occasional cloud or storm indicating the intrusion of some other element into the constant wind that was the Plane of Air. Pieces of solid matter floated in this realm and became home to other-planer creatures. The open space belonged to the air elementals. Bahamut was thought to have a citadel here, as well as many other deities of various pantheons. Akadi, the queen of free-willed elementals was said to dwell in The Great Funnel, a huge maelstrom able to swallow the known world. ;Elementarebene des Feuers :The Plane of Elemental Fire was a hellish place, filled with all manner and color of flame from the candle to the white-hot glow of heated steel, all burning without fuel and radiating light and heat at maximum levels. Most unprotected matter was quickly consumed by the flames but pockets of other elements could survive in "cold spots" where the temperature was near that of a hot Prime desert. The evil efreets and their fabled City of Brass resided here. Also the dwarf-like azer mined the basalt rocks that survived the heat for metals for their craft. Kossuth, the tyrant-king of the fire elementals dwelled in his palace at the center of his realm called The Crimson Pillar. ;Elementarebene der Erde :More inhospitable than even the Plane of Fire, the Plane of Elemental Earth was so solid that movement was nearly impossible unless a traveler could find a pocket of some less dense element or use magic to force an opening or permit them to walk through solid material. Without some protection a non-native being would be caught like a fly in amber under tremendous pressure from the surrounding rock and without air to breathe or light to see. Inhabitants of this plane included xorn, crysmal, and the dao. Grumbar, the largest and most powerful Earth elemental resided in The Great Mountain. Ogremoch, the prince of evil earth creatures had his own flat-topped mountain inside the largest pocket of vacuum known to exist in the plane. The only deity from the Realms to make his home here was Geb in his Cavern Under the Stars. ;Elementarebene des Wassers :An ocean without a surface, the Plane of Elemental Water had uniform pressure in all directions and felt like being several feet below the surface of a typical body of water in a Prime Material Plane, and indeed was illuminated with the same soft light of that depth. The salinity of the water varied depending on proximity to the Negative Energy plane—pure salt at the boundary with the quasi-elemental Plane of Salt, briny as you moved away, becoming pure and fresh in the middle, then getting warmer and more agitated as you approached the quasi-elemental Plane of Steam. Pockets of the other elements could be found here, but travelers that required air to breathe needed to make other arrangements. Inhabitants of this plane included water weirds, nereids, tritons, and the marid. Istishia made his home here in a realm called the Sea of Timelessness. The Murky Depths was the realm of Blibdoolpoolp. Shelluria was the realm of Eadro and Persana. ;Positive Energieebene :Auch als die Positive Materielle Ebene und als Ebene des Lebens bekannt, war jedes Atom auf dieser Ebene mit intensiver Energie gefüllt und erzeugte Licht in einem breiten Spektrum. Bei einem ungeschützten Reisenden, sollte er den Energien der Ebene kontinuierlich ausgesetzt sein, wurden als erstes alle Wunden geheilt, dann erreichten die Zellen des Körpers ihr maximales Potenzial und explodierten schließlich um ein Teil der Ebene zu werden, was alles eine Angelegenheit von Minuten darstellte. Alle nicht-magischen oder nicht-lebenden Materialien wurde schnell zerstört. Die einzigen bekannten Bewohner dieser Ebene waren die unergründlichen Xag-ya, die gemessen an den Standards der primären materiellen Ebene geistlos erschienen, jedoch mussten sie Intelligenz besitzen, da sie als lokaler Wegweiser oder Wächter agierten wenn sie zu anderen Ebenen herbei gerufen wurden. Wo sich die Positive Energieebene metaphysisch mit den vier großen elementaren Ebenen, Luft, Feuer, Erde und Wasser schnitt, entstanden die quasi-elementaren Ebenen des Blitzes, der Strahlung, der Mineralien und des Dampfes. ;Negative Energieebene :Auch bekannt als die Negative Materielle Ebene oder der Ebene des Todes, war alles in dieser Ebene war von jeder Materie entleert und Energien ließen eine Kälte entstehen, die eine dunkles Reich mit Strukturen aus physischer, fester Schwärze errichteten. Jeder ungeschützter Besucher wurde unmittelbar krank, wurde ausgedörrt und starb in nur wenigen Minuten. Magische Lichtquellen war es nur schwerlich möglich die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen und nicht-magisches Material kollabierte in Staub und vereinigte sich mit der Schwärze. Viele Untote zogen ihre animierenden Kräfte aus der Negativen Energieebene die es ihnen erlaubte Lebenskräfte von den Lebenden auszusaugen. Die einzigen bekannten Bewohner dieser Ebene waren die mysteriösen Xag-ya, die analog zu den Xag-ya in der Positiven Energieebene existierten, aber auch andere Spezies von "Energiefressern" die man auch als Trillochs bezeichnete, die wohl aus einer längst absorbierten Halbebene stammten, lebten hier. Wo sich die Negative Energieebene metaphysisch mit den vier großen elementaren Ebenen, Luft, Feuer, Erde und Wasser schnitt, entstanden die quasi-elementaren Ebenen des Vakuums, der Asche, des Staubes und des Salzes. ;Para-Elementare Ebene des Rauches :Between the planes of elemental Air and elemental Fire was the plane of para-elemental Smoke. It appeared as a cloud of foul-smelling fog which got more pleasant as you approached the plane of Air, or hotter and more luminous as you moved toward the plane of Fire. Smoke particles made breathing difficult to the point of asphyxiation so travelers needed to be prepared. Pockets of Air were a welcome relief. Pockets of Fire looked like free-floating fireballs. Using the sphere model discussed above, the para-elemental plane of Smoke touched the planes of Air, Fire, Lightning, Radiance, Vacuum, and Ash, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. No particular leaders from this plane are known except for a name: Ehkahk. ;Para-Elementare Ebene der Magma :Between the planes of elemental Fire and elemental Earth was the plane of para-elemental Magma. It was a long sea of molten lava that thinned out and became gaseous toward the plane of Fire, or thickened until it became solid rock toward the plane of Earth. Breathing difficulty went from bad to worse in the same manner. Pockets of Fire would be bubbles of elemental Fire and the thin gasses from that plane. Pockets of Earth were pillars of granite or rough-cut stone floating in the magma. The para-elemental plane of Magma touched the planes of Fire, Earth, Radiance, Minerals, Ash and Dust, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. Scholars only have the name Chlimbia as a possible prince from this inhospitable plane. ;Para-Elementare Ebene des Schlamms :Between the planes of elemental Earth and elemental Water was the plane of para-elemental Ooze. Close to Earth the rocks and dirt took on a clammy dampness. As you moved toward Water the density decreased to a quicksand-like state and then thinned out to muddy silt. Spells and devices that provided water breathing capability worked in this plane also. Pockets of Water would form an irregular bubble in the muck. Pockets of Earth were solid nuggets suspended in the ooze. The para-elemental plane of Ooze touched the planes of Earth, Water, Minerals, Steam, Dust, and Salt, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. Ooze was the location of Ghaunadaur's realm, the Cauldron of Slime. The only other name that survives in lore related to this plane is Bwimb, another possible prince of para-elemental evil. ;Para-Elementare Ebene des Eises :The plane of para-elemental Ice was found between the planes of elemental Water and elemental Air. Scattered icebergs mark the border with Water, eventually becoming solid ice broken by fissures and caverns until finally jutting into the plane of Air as ice cliffs. This plane shared the restrictively solid nature of the plane of Earth but lacked the crushing pressure. Inadequately protected travelers would soon find themselves preserved for all time in sheer ice. Pockets of Water took the form of an underground lake while pockets of Air would form ice caverns of any shape or size. The para-elemental plane of Ice touched the planes of Water, Air, Steam, Lightning, Salt, and Vacuum, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. Cryonax, the prince of evil cold-using creatures built his massive castle of ice, rock crystal, and glass on this plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene des Blitzes :Where the Positive Energy plane intersected with the plane of elemental Air it created the quasi-elemental plane of Lightning. At the border with Air was a continual thunderstorm with a constant barrage of lightning bolts arcing between ominously dark clouds. The atmosphere was filled with the sharp tang of ozone and a deafening cacophony of thunderclaps. All form of electrical discharge could be found here: lightning bolts, ball lightning, sheet lightning, static shocks and the gentle glow of St. Elmo's fire. It is said that quasi-elemental creatures cavorted amid the chaos. At the border with the Positive Energy plane a continuous torrent of electrical power issued from a wall of pure brilliance. Following the sphere model discussed above, the quasi-elemental plane of Lightning touched the planes of Positive Energy, Air, Radiance, Smoke, Steam, and Ice, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene der Strahlung :Between the Positive Energy plane and the plane of elemental Fire was the plane of quasi-elemental Radiance where all manner of flame and fire burned at its brightest. Every color of combustion could be found here in a dazzling display seen nowhere else, and the creatures were equally brilliant. As you approached the Positive Energy plane, spheres, walls, and lines of prismatic force crisscrossed the plane as the light became sharper and more crystalline until finally blending into the coruscating whiteness of blinding intensity that indicated you had reached the border. In addition to the precautions necessary to travel the Plane of Fire, eye protection was needed to prevent permanent blindness while in this plane. The quasi-elemental plane of Radiance touched the planes of Positive Energy, Fire, Lightning, Smoke, Minerals, and Magma, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene der Mineralien :Between the planes of Positive Energy and elemental Earth was the plane of quasi-elemental Minerals. Upon crossing the border from the Plane of Earth, the entropy-fighting influence of the Positive Energy plane manifested in growing veins of crystal and metal-bearing ore permeating the rock, which itself became black marble. All manner of gems and metals aggregated in their pure forms and laced the marble, becoming increasingly fragile and vibrating with energy until finally shattering at the fluctuating cliff-face border with the Positive Energy plane. In addition to all the difficult and deadly conditions of the Plane of Earth, this plane presented even more challenges. Sharp crystalline edges could cut travelers not native to this plane or elemental Earth as they passed through. Likewise the delicate insect-like inhabitants were beautiful jeweled creatures with sharp angular features. By far the greatest danger to any being not native this plane was fossilization. The longer one stayed in this plane the greater the chance the forces acting on the minerals would turn you to stone (if you were lucky) or transform you into crystal, veined granite marble, or gemstones. Magical protection from petrification did not prevent fossilization. On top of that, any crystal that formed in the intense pressure and zero gravity of the Plane of Minerals was almost certain to shatter when brought into a plane with gravity and normal atmospheric pressure. The quasi-elemental plane of Minerals touched the planes of Positive Energy, Earth, Radiance, Magma, Steam, and Ooze, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene des Dampfes :Where the Positive Energy plane intersected with the plane of elemental Water it created the quasi-elemental plane of Steam. The temperature of this plane varied from cool to near boiling, creating the conditions for all varieties of mist, fog and vapor. The entire plane was suffused with a soft glow which eventually became a brilliant glare at the border with the Positive Energy plane. Air-breathing, lung-using creatures found it difficult to get enough air from the muggy water vapor and were effectively slowed by water gathering in the lungs. Overall, this was the most hospitable of the Positive quasi-elemental planes. Using the sphere model discussed above, the quasi-elemental plane of Steam touched the planes of Positive Energy, Water, Minerals, Ooze, Lightning, and Ice, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene des Vakuums :Between the Negative Energy plane and the plane of elemental Air was the plane of quasi-elemental Vacuum. As in other Inner planes, standard physics did not apply to this plane; as the air got thinner moving toward the Negative Energy plane the temperature and pressure remained the same even when the region of perfect vacuum was reached—there was just nothing there. Spells that offered protection from the elements did not protect from the lack of all elements. Even beings from neighboring planes could not survive for long as they began to consume their own essence to stay alive. The ambient light radiating from the Plane of Air faded to absolute black at the border with the Negative Energy plane. Creatures of invisible force flitted through the gloom but for what purpose no one has ever discovered. The quasi-elemental plane of Vacuum touched the planes of Negative Energy, Air, Smoke, Ash, Ice, and Salt, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene der Asche :Between the planes of Negative Energy and elemental Fire was the plane of quasi-elemental Ash. Moving from the Plane of Fire the last embers died out leaving the cold remnants of combustion hanging in the gloomy atmosphere. The temperature dropped quickly to a bone-chilling cold, all light from the Fire plane was rapidly blocked from view, and the ash steadily thickened toward the Negative Energy plane until it ended in a gray wall in the darkness at the border. Vision was limited and breathing impossible without assistance of some sort. This plane would leech the warmth out of any creature with a body temperature above freezing, especially natives of Fire, Smoke, and Magma which would die in a matter of minutes. Creatures of Ash shunned warmth because their bodies could explode into lumps of ash if brought to room temperature. The quasi-elemental plane of Ash touched the planes of Negative Energy, Fire, Magma, Dust, Smoke, and Vacuum, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene des Staubes :Where the Negative Energy plane intersected with the plane of elemental Earth it created the quasi-elemental plane of Dust. From the border with the Plane of Earth the earth and rock cracked and split into smaller and smaller pieces, losing cohesion and variation until nothing was left except fine sand. At the same time the pressure experienced in the Earth plane was reduced to normal but there was still no breathable atmosphere. Continuing on, the grains got finer and farther apart, the empty blackness between the dust motes grew until finally all motes dispersed and only Negative Energy was left. The disassociation and dispersal properties of this plane acted on anything solid that lacked protection. In a matter of minutes, non-native items and creatures, including beings from neighboring Inner planes that were at least partially solid, would break down and drift apart long past the point where life was sustainable. The quasi-elemental plane of Dust touched the planes of Negative Energy, Earth, Ooze, Salt, Magma, and Ash, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. ;Quasi-Elementare Ebene des Salzes :Between the Negative Energy plane and the plane of elemental Water was the plane of quasi-elemental Salt. Entering this plane from the Plane of Water the brine overwhelmed the merely salty water and quickly solidified into hard crystalline lumps of salt. All water was soon absorbed or evaporated and the lumps joined to form a solid block of salt which continued until it ended in a great cliff overlooking the Negative Energy plane. All unprotected beings containing water quickly dehydrated until their desiccated remains were encased in salt. Denizens of this plane feared water in any quantity because it would start to dissolve them, or violently shatter them if immersed. The quasi-elemental plane of Salt touched the planes of Negative Energy, Water, Ice, Vacuum, Ooze, and Dust, and could be reached directly through the Ethereal plane. Kategorie:Kosmologisches Modell Kategorie:Kosmologie